The vision of Charles Drew University's (CDU) Research Enterprise is to be a leading player in the national effort to eliminate health disparities, specifically in three areas of focus: Cancer, Cardiometabolic Disease and HIV/AIDS. The long term goals of AXIS are 1) To enhance the infrastructure capacity in translational research in the areas of Cancer, Cardiometabolic disease, and HIV/AIDS; 2) To integrate basic, clinical, and translational research by fostering collaboration among disciplines, departments and schools at CDU, and collaboration with community leaders and investigators across other research institutions; and 3) To facilitate professional development and best practices in mentored clinical and translational research training on minority health and health disparities. The Evaluation core will use the logic model framework for evaluation and planning - as requested by the National Institute on Minority Health and Health Disparities (NIMHD) during the AXIS Center's first funding cycle. The evaluation core will work with the administrative core to implement an evaluation data collection system. The core's aims follow: Specific Aim 1: To build evaluation capacity across all cores. The evaluation core will work with each core director to review each core's logic model, aims, objectives, specific program activities, measures, data collection, performance milestones, and timelines. The focus of specific aim one is implementation of evaluation data collection activities. In addition, the evaluation core will work with the Bioinformatics Core to create a university-wide research productivity data collection system. Specific Aim 2: To evaluate the implementation of core program activities (process) and monitor progress toward intended outcomes. The evaluation core will review process and outcome data on a quarterly basis in order to measure progress towards the achievement of performance goals in each budget period. The evaluation core will analyze evaluation data and report back to directors for service improvement.